Sibling Rivalry
by Kate-chan418
Summary: When Lucy meets her little brother, her reaction was like... "WHAT?" and all. She has a brother with pink hair and rude attitude, keeps on saying... "I'LL NEVER ACCEPT YOU AS MY FAMILY!" and all. But what if everything changes when Natsu sees Gray on top of Lucy on the car. Everything'll turn upside down, for sure. (Rated M for LEMON! ROAR!)
1. Chapter 1

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

**So, this has been on my dreams for several nights and was always thinking about it. **

**And I did, it was so cute! **

**Even I'm still blushing despite how many times I dreamed about it. **

**So... Instead of rambling and fan girl-ing about it, Why don't we start?**

**DISCLAIMER! **

**Disclaimer: ****Kate-chan doesn't own F.T. (For how many times I've said it, isn't it way obvious she didn't make it? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRAW HAPPY, for God's sake!**

**wow. **

**Just... Wow. **

**I can't believe you'd burst up like that. **

**Daym.**

**And you sounded a lot like Dannica. **

**Oh well~**

* * *

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

A 17 years old blonde girl was walking/skipping on the (almost full) long corridors of Fiore High, gently pushing her glasses on the bridge of her nose whenever it slightly slides down.

She was ,obviously, Lucy Heartphillia. She has shoulder length blonde hair, chocolate doe orbs and a heavenly pink and sweet lips that are smiling with delight right now.

As she stopped at her destination, in front of the library, looking for a small bluenette who has read about 224 books.

She opened the glass doors and looked from left to right then, found the person she has spent (hours) time looking for. She skipped quietly and sat beside the bluenette, who was covered with a large pile of books.

Lucy took one of the books and started at the end of the thick book, licking her thumb so she could easily turn the page.

She stopped reading and placed the book on the table lightly and sighed.

"Levy."

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Aww, come on Levy-chan."

"Ugh! Fine," she pouted and looked at taller girl while placing the silver eye glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "What is it?"

"Levy~ did you know that my forever and always crush invited me for lunch!"She squealed but was half whisper.

The so-called Levy squealed and giggled, "Really? Omigod! That's good news! Kyaah!"

"I know right!?"

The librarian hushed them and made them sit down, but actually she too was fan girl-ing inside.

Both Levy and Lucy giggled quietly and went outside, and that made the librarian sigh and mutter, "Damn kids, leaving these pile of shitty books all around the place." As she sat down and continued Facebook-ing.

**~O^O~**

Somewhere on Magnolia (within Fiore) a red-headed man wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie and he held a brief case on his right hand, while the other hand was holding his tie.

"I'm here, Layla!" He shouted with joy, making people passing by look at him weirdly like he is an alien or something.

He chuckled and looked back at his companion, a pink-haired boy (maybe junior high?) wearing denim jeans and a hoodie. On his hands was a black PSP covered with red jelly case. He looked rather bored unlike his father. Sigh... teenagers these days.

"Dad, your embarrassing me. Stop it." The pink haired one, said. A tint of pink started to cover up his face and so did his ears.

"Oh, come on Natsu! Don't be a party pooper!" In his happy tone, he ruffled the hair of his child.

Natsu even became as dark as scarlet! Imaginary steam coming out of his ears.

"Shut up, Igneel!" He stormed with a cat on his shoulders, a blue cat to add up. BLUE cat. That says 'Aye!' it's normal, right? No, oh... okay.

**~O^O~**

_"Ugh! Minerva! Stop!"_

_"Help!"_

_"P-Pink hair!? HAHAHAH!"_

_"Shut up! Leave me alone."_

_"PYRO! STUPID NATSU!"_

* * *

**HAI! **

**So how was it? **

**Probably the worst, no?**

**Oh, well~**

**If you review this story... I'll treasure it and follow you directly!**

**HEHE! **

**Flames will be given to Natsu!**

**So BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

**HAI! **

**I just made the story and now I'm updating on the same night. **

**Daym~**

**Oh well!**

**And bad news: Disclaimer-san retired, he used a lot of saliva and he is tired already.**

**Daym~**

**Oh well!**

**Disclaimer will be on the first chappie~**

**START!**

* * *

**~Sibling Rivalry~**

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hmmm..." Lucy groaned and turned towards her right side.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hmmm... What~"

**"LUCY! LET US IN!"**

"HUH!" She shot up, all her sleepiness washing away. _'Who was that? So early in the fucking morning.'_

**"LUCY! LET US IN! OR WE'LL BREAK THE FUCKING DOOR!"**

Lucy got angry and opened the door of her apartment and found a red-head and a pink-head.

She stared for 1 minute and Igneel broke the silence by shouting,

"LUC-!"

But didn't continue due to the door being slammed close and you could hear clicking sounds that was made from the locks.

Natsu bursted out laughing and covered his mouth, snickering. Igneel pouted and slouched his shoulders.

"To whoever the fuck are you!? Leave me alone!" A shriek came from the other side of the door and breaking things rather... crashing things, **Damn she's clumsy.**

"Oh come on, Lucy~ Don't you remember me? Your mother's friend? Best friend in fact!"

"What." Lucy deadpanned. **(from the other side of the door, or her room)**

"Aww, don't be like that!" The older male pouted, clearly disappointed at her. **(on the hallway)**

"Grr! Leave me alone, I have to go to school you perverts!" She shouted back at him.

"Please Lucy, I have proof! See~ **I AM HOLDING IT**!" He emphasized the last sentence.

"R-Really?" She asked, stuttering a bit. Looking for her glasses and found it.

"Y-Yeah." This time it was Igneel's turn to stutter, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy gulped and slowly reach for the door knob, Oh wait. She opened the locks first and once again, slowly open the door.

And when the door was totally open, the older male hugged her. And as for Lucy, well... She didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy, you know... For your loss." He sighed **(sadly)** and hugged her tightly.

"I-It's okay?" Lucy wasn't sure what to answer, though it wasn't a question. "U-Umm, can we like get in the room? People are staring at us. Really." She continued, quite awkwardly.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure!" The older male said.

**~And thus their journey begins~**

* * *

**Please ignore the bold sentence, seriously.**

**It's just nonsense, stupidity and beyond.**

**So how was it? Weird? Interesting? Stupid? or Just Plain Shit?**

**Please do R&R! **

**\(O*O)/**

**LOVE U! **

**XOXOXOXO!**


End file.
